Boku no Oujisama
by Shui-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo comenzó la relación de amor entre Itachi y Sasuke? No todos sienten esa devoción por sus hermanos menores. Desde el momento mismo en que Sasuke nació, Itachi supo que viviría por y para su otouto/UCHIHACEST/SHOTA/
1. Prólogo

**Buenas, mis amados lectores.**

**Este nuevo fic tratará la relación que tenían Sasuke e Itachi durante su infancia, desde el momento mismo en el que Sasuke nació.**

**El título quiere decir 'Mi Príncipe'. **

**Es muy probable que en un futuro contenga shota, aunque por ahora no.**

**Espero lo disfruten ^^**

O

_Prólogo_

_Caminaba de lado a lado, impaciente. Casi afiebrado de tanto esperar. _

_Cada sonido que oía desgarraba sus sentidos. Llevaba ya más de un día esperando._

_Escuchó la puerta. La puerta y un pequeño llanto._

—_sh, Sasuke... —se oyó la voz de Mikoto. Sus manos le temblaban. Por fin entraron —okaerinasai, Itachi —dijo su madre, dejando que Fugaku la ayudara a quitarse el abrigo, mientras sostenía en brazos al bebé._

_Itachi se quedó inmóvil hasta que su madre se paró frente a él. El niño lloraba desconsoladamente._

—_sh, Sasuke... tranquilo —arrullaba Mikoto —ahora conocerás a tu hermano mayor, debes comportarte —decía mientras lo acunaba un poco, pero era inútil, Sasuke no paraba de llorar._

—_¿por qué no lo haces callar de una buena vez? —protestó Fugaku —Itachi jamás lloró así —sentenció, yéndose._

—_Sasuke, Sasuke... —trataba de llamar su atención._

—_dámelo —pidió Itachi, Mikoto dudó._

—_de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado... —dijo, agachándose. _

_Sasuke tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, delineados en lágrimas. Sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar contrastaban con la pálida tez de todo su cuerpo. Desnudo y apenas envuelto en una toalla era tan pequeño que parecía caber en la palma de su mano. _

_Tímidamente rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano menor con un brazo, sosteniéndolo._

—_ten cuidado —repitió su madre cuando por fin Itachi lo sostuvo completamente, Sasuke aún lloraba._

—_otouto... —llamó Itachi, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Cuando sus pupilas se fijaron en las de Itachi, éste perdió el aliento ¿cómo era posible sentir todo eso con una simple mirada? —hola, Sasuke... —sonrió, al tiempo que el bebé dejaba de llorar —soy Itachi, tu hermano —Sasuke tosió un poco, y luego se rió._

—_mira nada más, Itachi —dijo Mikoto, complacida —Sasuke ya te quiere._

—_¿tú crees? —dijo, entusiasmado, meciendo un poco a su hermanito._

—_¿verdad que es hermoso? —dijo, acariciándole. Itachi no se atrevió a contestar. Esa debía de ser una pregunta retórica, pues aquella criatura sobrepasaba cualquier concepto de belleza. _

_El dulce calor del cuerpo de Sasuke en sus brazos era un bálsamo sobre su alma. Sus diminutas manos, buscando inquietas algo en el aire. Todo en su persona era perfecto. Él era la perfección en su estado más puro._

_Itachi se sentó en la puerta con Sasuke en brazos. Ya era de noche, mas las calles aún estaban inundadas de luces y vida. El menor dormía plácidamente, mientras su hermano besaba su frente. _

_Y fue en ese momento, sintiendo la piel de Sasuke bajo sus labios, cuando Itachi comprendió que había nacido por y para esa criatura. Había nacido para complacer a su hermano. Para amarlo, y protegerlo incondicionalmente, hasta el fin de sus días._


	2. Di 'niisan'

El frío invierno se deshacía sobre las ventanas en forma de nieve. El blanco puro encantaba a Itachi, quien pasaba largos ratos admirando los gélidos y albos árboles desde su habitación.

—Itachi —dijo su madre entrando al cuarto —iré a ducharme ¿podrías cuidar de Sasuke un rato?

—sí, okaasan —en algún momento cuando recién comenzaba el invierno, Itachi había pedido una alfombra. No era que él realmente quisiera una, sino que sabía que era una buena idea si quería jugar con Sasuke. Desta forma, Mikoto depositó al bebé en la esponjosa alfombra. El niño estaba bien envuelto en una frazada, todo abrigado y pomposo.

—gracias —dijo, yéndose. Sasuke pronto comenzó a intentar zafarse de tanta vestimenta. Itachi se sentó a su lado en la alfombra y lo apoyó sobre sus piernas, acostándolo boca arriba para poder verlo.

—hola, Sasuke —dijo, acariciándole la panza —es invierno ¿sabías? es la estación más fría del año, pero es mi favorita —el menor permanecía quieto y callado, como si en realidad entendiera a su hermano —me gusta mucho la nieve. Algún día podremos jugar juntos y hacer muñecos —Sasuke rió un poco —quedan pocas semanas de invierno, pero de seguro el que viene ya podremos hacer algo —suspiró largamente —kaachan dijo que estás tratando de hablar ¿es cierto? —lo miró, casi esperando respuestas —¿cuál será tu primera palabra? —y entonces la idea de que su primera palabra fuera 'niisan' aceleró el corazón de Itachi. Nada podía ser más mágico que aquello. Su pequeño Sasuke diciendo 'niisan' con tan sólo seis meses —Sasuke —llamó —trata de decir 'niisan' —esperó unos segundos —'ni - i - sa - n' —silabeó —niisan —repetía incansablemente.

Itachi pasó toda su tarde tratando de que su adorado niño dijera como primera palabra 'niisan', sin éxito.

Eso de ninguna forma lo desmotivó, nada que Sasuke pudiera hacer iba a menguar el amor que sentía por él. Su amor por Sasuke era incondicional, no entendía de razones ni de límites.

O

Algunas semanas después, Mikoto fue a comprar ropa de verano para Sasuke. Lo había llevado con ella, pues su primogénito se encontraba en un entrenamiento y su marido muy atareado en el trabajo. A pesar de ser aún primavera, estaba muy caluroso y Sasuke ya había crecido mucho.

—¡Mikoto-san! —dijo la vendedora cuando entraron al local —¿ese es Sasuke-chan?

—así es —respondió orgullosa Mikoto, mostrando a Sasuke.

—qué bello es —dijo, pellizcándole una mejilla —es igual a su hermano —Sasuke rió y comenzó a balbucear —pero qué lindo es —y volvió a pellizcarle, fastidiando a Sasuke.

—bien, vengo a comprar algo de ropa de verano —interrumpió Mikoto, sujetando bien a su hijo otra vez.

Luego de algunos minutos, ya había elegido un par de prendas. Quería llevarle algo a Itachi también, pero estaba indecisa entre dos cosas.

—no sé qué llevar —admitió.

—pues llévale las dos —arriesgó la vendedora.

—no, no, sólo llevaré una —y entonces se dirigió a Sasuke, a quien había sentado en una silla —¿qué quieres que le llevemos a Itachi? —Sasuke la miró atento.

—¿ya habla? —preguntó sorprendida la vendedora.

—pues, aún no —sonrió —anda, Sasuke ¿qué le llevaremos a tu hermano?

—¡niisan! —gritó de pronto Sasuke. Mikoto se quedó helada, tanto así que dejó caer las dos prendas que sostenía —¡niisan! —repitió, riendo.

—¿nii... san? —y entonces abrazó a su niño con fuerza —¡mi niño hermoso, ya has dicho tu primera palabra!

—niisan —dijo nuevamente, aferrándose al pecho de su madre.

O

Ese día Itachi llegó muy tarde a casa. Su padre aún no estaba, y su madre se había quedado dormida. Fue hasta la cocina, allí había un poco de comida y una nota.

'habla con Sasuke', decía nada más.

Confundido, fue hasta la habitación de su otouto. Acostado en su cuna, luciendo una de sus nuevas ropas, estaba medio despierto, medio dormido. Al oír pasos se puso atento, así que Itachi se arriesgó a encender la luz. Fue hasta él y lo cargó en brazos, besándole las tibias mejillas.

—kaasan dijo que debía hablar contigo —rió —¿qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza? —aquella nota había despertado en Itachi la ilusión de que Sasuke hubiera aprendido a decir esa mágica palabra, mas lo encontraba casi imposible. Sasuke bostezó —lamento haberte despertado, otouto —con decepción lo colocó nuevamente en su cuna, lo arropó y luego apagó la luz.

—niisan... —Itachi se quedó pasmado —niisan —repitió, un poco más fuerte —el mayor se acercó, para mirarlo y así poder creer que algo tan maravilloso podía ser real.

—¿qué has dicho, Sasuke? —preguntó, cargándolo.

—¡niisan! —rió, agarrándole el mentón con una mano.

—¿sabes que yo soy tu hermano? —dos tímidas lágrimas asomaron por los ojos de Itachi —gracias... —lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, para así sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo, y de esa forma quizá detener el tiempo. Para jamás tener que vivir sin su hermano, o peor aún, sin su amor.


	3. Galletas de Chocolate

—¿no crees que sería una buena idea comprar un corral? —dijo Mikoto, sirviéndole más te a su marido.

—¿para qué? si aún no puede caminar —fue la escueta respuesta.

—pero pronto lo hará.

—ya debería haber aprendido.

—tiene un año recién cumplido —protestó.

—Itachi ya caminaba para ese entonces.

—¿y qué? Sasuke aprenderá muy pronto.

—de la misma forma que aprendió a hablar, es gracias a su hermano —Mikoto también adoraba a Itachi, su primogénito, pero no podía tolerar que Fugaku menosprecicara así al pequeño Sasuke. Ella sabía que llegaría a ser un gran shinobi, así como sabía que eso sería gracias a su hermano.

O

—okaerinasai —Itachi entró a su casa.

—¡niisan! —gritó Sasuke. Itachi fue hasta el living. Allí su hermano estaba sentado en el piso comiendo unas galletas.

—hola, otouto —saludó, sentándose a su lado —¿me das una galleta?

—no —respondió, bufando.

—¿de veras no me darás ni una? Tengo mucha hambre —dijo, poniendo cara de tristeza.

—no —volvió a decir, instintivamente. Entonces Itachi se levantó para irse.

—de acuerdo, son tuyas —sonrió, yéndose.

En ese momento, Sasuke quiso ser capaz de correr. Se había arrepentido de no convidarle, y no quería gritar. Quiso pararse, pero sus piernas duraron sólo un segundo rectas, y volvió a caer sentado al piso. Bufó un par de veces y siguió comiendo.

O

Para el amuerzo del día siguiente, Itachi había quedado a cargo de Sasuke. Había preparado un poco de papilla. Su otouto la odiaba, y sólo comía galletas. Como la dieta que pretendía era poco saludable, había que obligarlo a comer su papilla de verduras.

—abre la boca, Sasuke —dijo Itachi.

—no.

—¿por favor?

—no.

—anda, sólo un poco y luego te doy dulces.

—¡no! —pataleaba en su silla.

—mira qué rico es —dijo Itachi, comiendo un poco. Era cierto, era rico.

—no no no no no —repetía.

—otouto, anda, sólo un poco —Itachi entonces tomó el frasco de galletas —te daré galletas de chocolate si comes un poco.

—NO, GALLETAS GALLETAS —protestaba, gritando.

—Sasuke, compórtate, por favor... —Sasuke estaba haciendo tal berrinche que Itachi a penas podía acercarse. En medio de los gritos, Sasuke tomó la papilla del plato con la mano y se la arrojó con fuerza a la cara a su hermano. Itachi se quedó inmóvil. Sin emitir palabra, se secó el rostro, tomó a Sasuke y un par de galletas.

Fue hasta el living y dejó a Sasuke en el piso, donde solía jugar, y le dejó a su lado tres galletas de chocolate. Luego, fue a su habitación para buscar sus cosas, pues ya era tarde para su entrenamiento.

—niisan —llamó Sasuke, preocupado. Itachi no contestó —¿niisan? —llamó otra vez. Entonces oyó a su hermano bajando las escaleras —¡niisan! —sonrió, pero Itachi siguió sin prestarle atención.

—okaerinasai, Itachi, Sasuke —dijo Mikoto entrando.

—tadaima, okaasan —respondió.

—¿ya te ibas, Itachi?

—así es.

—¿Sasuke?

—en el piso, comiendo.

—¿pudiste hacerlo comer sus verduras?

—no —respondió parco.

—veo... ni siquiera tú has podido —dijo con desilusión —bien, no te preocupes, ve al entrenamiento.

—¡niisan! —llamó otra vez Sasuke, quien se sentía abandonado.

—niisan debe irse —dijo su madre, acercándose.

—¡niisan, niisan! —llamaba al borde del llanto. Itachi estaba colocándose los zapatos.

Las piernas le eran pesadas, pero se levantó. Sentía que el piso bailaba debajo de sus pies descalzos, pero no podía dejarlo ir, no otra vez. Dio un paso. Otro. Con una galleta en la mano cerró los ojos y se echó a correr. Su madre, pasmada se quedó mirando cómo Sasuke corría hacia la puerta. En los escalones del genkan se tropezó y cayó.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Itachi cuando escuchó el golpe. Cuando miró, no podí creerlo. Allí estaba su otouto, en el piso, medio llorando, con las rodillas raspadas.

—¡niisan, niisan! —repitió, llorando débilmente. Itachi se arrodilló frente a él.

—otouto... —suspiró, abrazándolo. En ese momento, fue cuando Sasuke le ofreció la galleta.

—¿tengo hambre? —dijo, dándosela.

—¿si tengo hambre...? —Itachi sonrió —¿tienes miedo de que yo tenga hambre? —aceptó la galleta y mordió un trozo. Se levantó, cargando a su hermano en brazos y yendo a su madre.

—¿viste lo que ha hecho? —decía Mikoto, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción —mi pequeño ya camina...

—hoy me tomaré el día —dijo Itachi, subiendo a su habitación para pasar toda la tarde jugando con el objeto de su adoración: Sasuke.


	4. Mala Costumbre

Sasuke, quizás por culpa de Itachi, había tomado la mala costumbre de saludar con besos en la boca.

Todo había comenzado en su cumpleaños de tres años, cuando muchos familiares lo besaban y de allí que aprendió a besar. Con la natural torpeza de un bebé, sus besos iban a donde caían, sin ningún pudor de donde ello fuese.

—Itachi ¿por qué no llevas a Sasuke a su cuna un rato? —dijo Mikoto, cuando ya el cumpleaños se había extendido y los familiares no parecían querer irse.

—hai, okaasan —obedeció Itachi, sacando a Sasuke de los brazos de su madre para llevarlo a descansar.

—niisan —dijo Sasuke —calor —protestó mientras lo agarraba.

—ahora te cambiaré, otouto.

—gracias —dijo, abrazándolo.

Sasuke siempre había sido muy vivaz, y sin dudas su vocabulario y capacidad de comprensión eran muy elevados para un niño de su edad.

Llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, allí Itachi tomó una remera más fresca, lo puso en su cuna y lo cambió.

—ya estás mejor ¿verdad otouto? —le sonrió.

—sí —Itachi se agachó para besarle la frente, como era su costumbre, pero Sasuke lo besó primero. Itachi se quedó inmóvil, no sabía que su hermano sabía besar, eso era increíble. No podía siquiera parpadear ¿cómo describirle a alguien cuán mágico había sido sentir los labios de su hermanito en los propios? Obviamente volvió a acercarse, para recibir otro beso; pero ese último fue dirigido a su mejilla.

—no, aquí —dijo, Itachi, señalándose los labios. Y entonces, al acercarse de nuevo para recibir otro beso, Sasuke le besó los labios. Repitió la acción decenas de veces, pues no se cansaba de ser besado por su hermano, y su hermano parecía no cansarse de besarlo.

O

Varios días luego del cumpleaños de Sasuke, sus tíos fueron de visita. Se habían sentado en el tatami junto con Fugaku y Mikoto a tomar té y comer el dango que su cuñada tan delicioso preparaba. Itachi, quien ya debía irse a entrenar, le llevó a Sasuke a su madre. Teyaki y Uruchi comenzaron a halagar la belleza del bebé, y el amor con el que Itachi siempre cuidaba de él. Sasuke se paró y fue hasta su tía, para saludarla. Se paró frente a ella, y le besó la boca. Uruchi no cabía en sí de sorpresa, y preguntó extrañada, quién le había enseñado semejante costumbre el niño. Itachi, ocultando la sonrisa, tomó sus cosas y fue a su entrenamiento.


End file.
